Barriers for vehicles have been developed that allow safe travel with a pet by preventing the pet from entering the driver's area of the vehicle. Conventional pet barriers often require attachment mechanisms for insuring the barrier is secured in the vehicle, such as in the vehicle's cargo area or rear passenger seat, in order to confine the pet. Conventional barriers often impair the driver's view because the barriers must be secured to the walls or seats of the vehicle including the top and bottom walls of the vehicle body. The attachment mechanisms of the conventional barriers also complicate installation and assembly of the barrier in the vehicle, as well as removal of the barrier from the vehicle. Additionally, conventional barriers fail to provide for the safety and comfort of the pet while traveling.
Examples of conventional pet barriers for vehicles includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,962,382 to Scarlett; 6,923,487 to Wang; 4,943,105 to Kacar et al.; and 4,924,814 to Beaudet; the subject matter of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.